xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsieur Mallah
Monsieur Mallah is a sentient gorilla who is a member of the Brotherhood of Evil and the Brain's most trusted confidant and second-in-command. He is another one of Beast Boy's arch-enemies. He is also one of the main antagonists of Season 5. Like The Brain, he was voiced by the late Glenn Shadix. Character History Mallah started his life as a normal gorilla, but his intellectual (and perhaps also his physical) capabilities were greatly enhanced by a great, yet unknown being, who was also said to have created The Brain. Somehow, Brain managed to convince Mallah to join his villainous schemes. While fighting against the Teen Titans, Beast Boy shapeshifts into a gorilla and the two expel equal strength on each other. Monsieur Mallah was once sent to kidnap Melvin, Timmy Tantrum and Teether, three pre-adolescent superheroes who posed a threat to the Brotherhood of Evil. Mallah continuously attacked them, trying to capture them, while Raven kept protecting the kids from him. He eventually succeeded in kidnapping the young trio, but at that moment they revealed their true powers and, with the help of Bobby, defeated Monsieur Mallah without Raven's help. During the final battle in the Brotherhood's base, Mallah almost turned the tide of the battle, but once he realized they had lost, tried to escape with the Brain. Beast Boy knocked him back into the base and into the Brotherhood's freezing machine, however, where Mallah (and a short while later his master as well) was subsequently flash-frozen along with the other villains. Video Games Mallah appears in Teen Titans 2 for the Game Boy Advance as the third boss, battled by Raven. His attack pattern includes firing balls of flame from a bazooka, summoning red exploding enemies, and slamming the ground to create falling debris. He is fought again as the fourth boss, this time fought by Beast Boy. His attack pattern is pretty much the same, but he now has electrified floors surrounding him and will sometimes be stunned long enough for the player to hit him with a charge attack. Powers and abilities Monsieur Mallah's most remarkable attribute is his genius-level intelligence and his capability to think and speak like a human. Mallah is trained in various intellectual areas as well, including electronics, physics and tactics. As for his physical abilities, he possesses a gorilla's natural strength and stamina, possibly greatly augmented by the Brain's tampering, which, along with his cunning, allows him to take down a wide range of superpowered opponents. While fighting against the Titans, Beast Boy shapeshifts into a gorilla and the two expel equal force on each other. Appearances Teen Titans * Homecoming - Part 1 * Homecoming - Part 2 * Trust * Kole * Hide and Seek * Lightspeed (Mentioned) * Calling All Titans * Titans Together Teen Titans Go! * The Strangest Sports Story Ever Told * When There's Trouble... Trivia * Monsieur Mallah is often confused with Gorilla Grodd, one of The Flash's enemies * Unlike the comics this version of Monsieur Mallah has no red hat. * When Beast Boy turns into a gorilla, he has a slight resemblance to Monsieur Mallah. Character Facts * In original comics Mallah was an ape that the Brain (back when he was human) experimentation as apart of an experiment to raise the intelligence of animals. Mallah's intelligence was raised to that of the genius-level of 178. He named the gorilla Monsieur Mallah and educated him for almost a decade before making him his personal assistant. Category:DC Universe Category:Tacticians Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Genius Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Gorilla Category:Titans Rogue Gallery Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Animals Category:Primates Category:Scientists